tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Diaboliques
The Diaboliques are a trio team of aliens that fight against the Ensemble Mews in Ensemble Mew Mew. Formation :The Diaboliques are a group of rogue Danseurs who escaped their home planet, Arcenciel, in search of a more promising life somewhere away from their woes and the pressures of their society. The Diaboliques were formed by their leader Étoile, who once worked under the Danseurs' leader as an assistant. :Étoile had fallen into a deep depression following several negative life events that her leader was responsible for (See Étoile's Page). However, she decided to leave the planet after forcing herself to come back up and be strong enough to do something about her situation. She scorned the Danseurs' social regimes and decided to leave it behind in search of a better life. :Étoile brought Pas and Sissonne 'with her, and together, the group stole a ship and the 'Rainbow Pearl from the [[Ensemble Mew Mew: Locations#The_Grande_Fleur|'Grande Fleur']], where it was being displayed. They intended the theft to be a devastating blow to their people, who regarded the pearl as precious, as some form of "revenge" for the suffering the three had to endure. Coming to Earth :The Diaboliques had no intentions to use the pearl they stole for anything until it activated in Étoile’s hands during their travels, as they were just outside of Earth. The sudden reaction caused the group to lose control of the ship they’d stolen. While the Diaboliques avoided crashing, they lost the pearl in orbit somewhere. The team then realized the pearl’s potential and decided to try to find it. Unfortunately, it had been collected by Cadence Harper 'when it landed on Earth, and she kept it with her to study thoroughly. :After falling in love with the Earth and deciding to make it their new home, the Diaboliques began to torment humans and cause chaos in Lune City, the main setting of ''Ensemble Mew Mew, in an attempt find the Rainbow Pearl. In addition to their hunt, Étoile decided she wanted to make the planet her own empire, hoping to rule it in such a way that would outshine her previous leader's rule. Reign in Lune City :The group intended to overtake as much of humankind as possible, but ended up focusing on the Ensemble Mews and stopping them, as they posed a threat to their cause. When they succeeded the first time in diminishing their members, their focus shifted toward '''Willow, who had escaped them. :In the time that she and the other scientists laid low, the Diaboliques managed to instill fear in the city’s residents, causing some of them to be loyal to their cause in fear of the consequences if they didn’t. The Diaboliques used this to their advantage to establish a law in the area enforced by their followers, thus they had a “police” force that would ensure that citizens were acting how they wanted, and while this occurred, they would continue searching for Willow. :While the Diaboliques did not intend to “destroy” humanity, they wanted to “rule” it. However, they did not care much for their safety should anything happen to them, and in fact hurt humans regularly in the beginning before they knew of the pearl’s whereabouts, when they were desperately trying to find it. Their primary view of humans, despite not quite liking them, is that if they obey the group, they will be safe. Members *'Étoile': The leader of the Diaboliques. She is graceful but frightening, and is the only one on the team with elemental powers. She lets the other two act before she does, and while she dances very slowly and gracefully, she can also quicken her pace when necessary and outmaneuver the enemy. *'Pas': The second-in-command of the team. Pas is around the same age as Étoile, but unlike her two teammates, she has the strangest dancing style in comparison to what is typically expected of a Danseur. She is quiet, methodical, and precise, but also threatening in her method of dance and how she carries herself. Pas is known to scare people simply by looking at them, since it is sometimes very difficult to read her. *'Sissonne': The youngest of the group, and the most unpredictable and lively one. She is full of energy and likes to cause lots of mischief. Sissonne can be a bit of a handful for Étoile and Pas because of her high energy and tendency to easily become bored, but she is still a valued member of her team. Back home in Arcenciel, Sissonne was considered prodigious because of her outstanding dancing skills for someone her age. Trivia * Since Danseurs are typically named after dancing terms, the Diaboliques each are as well. Étoile is the “lead” or "star", Pas is the methodical “step”, and Sissonne is the sporadic, sprightly sort of character whose dancing relies on jumps (The ''sissonne ''is a kind of step involving jumping). Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Other Groups and Teams Category:Aliens Category:Annika's Pages